Strange & Beautiful
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: “Seria tão perfeita comigo, mas não consegue ver isso”. Draco/Ginny.


**Strange & Beautiful¹**

_

* * *

_

_"Algumas vezes, o que mais se quer nunca chega."_

Teus dedos se entrelaçavam aos meus de modo harmonioso. Você falava sobre o que tinha vontade. Sequer respondia suas perguntas, não precisava de mais nada naquele momento. Talvez se eu fosse quem você desejasse.  
As horas passavam e você continuava deitada ao meu lado. Porque era o pouco tempo que tínhamos naquele lugar. As poucas horas que tínhamos naquela chuva e você estava com medo. O navio balançava perigosamente. Os raios eram constantes e eu conseguia enxergar seus cabelos vermelhos quando os relâmpagos iluminavam momentaneamente.  
Você dizia que estava esperando por um príncipe. Por alguém que a levasse para ver o mundo e a fizesse feliz. Você disse que o príncipe demorava demais. E quando disse, não pude resistir a tomar você pra mim.  
Eu podia ter te mostrado o mundo, mas você só quis ficar por algumas horas.

_"Algumas vezes, o que menos se quer chega primeiro."_

Primeiro me ofendeu com todas as palavras inapropriadas para uma dama. Achei tão engraçado que continuei ali enquanto gritava e quando tentou me matar com uma faca de mesa imaginei que não estava brincando. Os cabelos eram tão bonitos que me aproximei. Pareciam feitos de fogo na pouca luz do seu quarto. E mesmo furiosa, mesmo esperneando você começou a chorar mais ou menos na mesma hora que a chuva começou. A chuva e os raios e os relâmpagos, porque era sim que podia vê-la. Era assim que via as lágrimas brilhantes.  
Talvez num daqueles segundos entre um clarão e outro daqueles relâmpagos, talvez tenha sido assim que você me conquistou um pouco, porque você era bonita demais, Ginevra e um pirata não consegue abandonar os tesouros que encontra.  
Não gosto de mulheres chorando e foi aí que perguntei o motivo enquanto você erguia os olhos para mim. Olhos grandes, castanhos e quentes, que brilhavam intensamente durante mais um relâmpago como se silenciassem tudo que havia ao nosso redor.  
Respondeu-me que estava apaixonada, que não queria morrer, seu príncipe estava vindo, ele a salvaria de mim, mas ele estava demorando demais salvando todas as outras pessoas.  
Levei você para o meu navio, porque ali não precisaria ser salva, apenas se quisesse.

_"Esperar é a única coisa que você pode fazer algumas vezes."_

Você estava com medo da chuva e da risada dos outros homens no convés. Não queria ficar ali e tremia tanto, Ginevra. Mais um relâmpago e seus olhos estavam tristes, mesmo com nossos dedos entrelaçados, estava triste e segurava minha mão com tremores.  
Porque não queria prender seus dedos aos meus, afinal.  
Deixei que meus dedos deslizassem pelo seu rosto, os olhos tristes agora estavam um pouco assustados em mais um clarão, não mais que um segundo. Não mais que um segundo e meus lábios podiam tocar os seus. A respiração acelerada que vinha de você. O arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, quando meus dedos desceram para sua cintura e o ar escapando pelos seus lábios.  
Outro clarão pouco antes de fechar os olhos.

_"Seria tão perfeita comigo, mas não consegue ver isso"._

Queria que seu príncipe viesse te salvar em meio aos raios e relâmpagos daquela noite, que houvesse um navio atrás do Narcissa exatamente agora. Que ele estivesse procurando por você.  
Talvez estivesse.  
Não sei por que queria tanto ser salva. Não havia nada pra salvar, Ginevra. Nem mesmo estava em perigo, nem mesmo isso. O problema é que você estava errada sobre a sua salvação, porque não estava com seu príncipe, não estava nas suas terras. Deveria ter ficado aqui e poderia ter conhecido o mundo.  
Então você pediu que te deixasse voltar. O navio dele iria encontrá-la onde estivesse e eu estava relutante. Não é de minha natureza perder as coisas assim, e a chuva estava começando a enfraquecer.  
Você ficou naquela ilha pequena, aos cuidados de uma velha simpática em troca de algumas moedas e acenou enquanto o navio se afastava não pensou que esteve a bordo do Narcissa por algumas horas. No tempo de uma tempestade. E que todas as oportunidades estavam ali para você.  
Balançou a mão mais uma vez, sorrindo um pouco. Sabia que estava perdendo o que te salvaria daquele mundo e da mesmice que enfrentaria a partir de agora. Essa fora a primeira e última aventura que teria e você era tão estranha por aceitar isso.  
O vento balançou os cabelos vermelhos, você parou de acenar para segurá-los longe do rosto e conseguir ver o brilho da única lágrima refletida na luz das tochas.  
Percebi que não poderia te salvar.

* * *

**NA. **fic do Across the Universe, utilizando o universo pirata! e claro, para o VIII Challenge DG.

ME DEIXEM REWIEWS?

POR FAVOR =D

¹música do Aqualung de onde as partes em itálico foram meio que tiradas.


End file.
